Planet Twilight Outtakes FR
by pierard85
Summary: Outtakes "glossaire" pour l'histoire Planet Twilight. Actuellement, il contient un glossaire des termes de l'histoire et un glossaire de description des personnages.
1. Glossaire

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

* * *

**Voici le glossaire des termes pour l' histoire « Planet Twilight ».**

**Batillions** - Espèce humanoïde qui est couverte de fourrure d'une couleur terre, ils ont depuis longtemps des oreilles pointues, des ailes et peuvent voler. Leur régime alimentaire se compose de fruits, de jus d'agave et parfois d'insectes. Même si la plupart du temps ils dorment pendant la journée, ils peuvent être éveillés pendant 36 heures complètes sans se lasser. Ils ont une ouïe supersonique et contrairement aux croyances ils ont une excellente vue. Ils peuvent envoyer des ondes sonores à une fréquence qui peut être atroce et des dommages permanents peuvent se produire en cas d'exposition au bruit pendant trop longtemps. Ces ondes sonores peuvent être adressées à une personne ou à une salle pleine de gens. Ils sont une des plus petites espèces humanoïdes, mais cela ne découragent pas leurs férocité. La plupart ne mesure pas plus d'1m50 de haut.

**Cérémonie de liaison** - Une cérémonie publique organisée pour lier un couple ensemble, ils seront liés jusqu'à leurs morts. Cette pratique avait été considérée par de nombreux Twilighters comme un rituel archaïque et elle avait presque disparue, jusqu'à ce que les communautés du Nouveau Monde soit établies. Le rituel avait été arrêté parce que la plupart du temps les femmes Twilighter trouvaient la pratique barbare et elle était devenue obsolète. Elles ne voulaient pas être liées à un seul homme, elles voulaient avoir la liberté d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec qui elles voulaient. Maintenant que la pratique est reprise, les anciens de la communauté supervise la cérémonie. Les Voeux ne sont prononcés que par le mâles. La femelle doit accepter tout ce que l'homme propose, ou la cérémonie n'avance pas.

**Centas** - Une ancienne forme de monnaie qui est dépassée.

**Changeling** - Faerie ou elfe qui sont échangés avec un bébé humain. Certains à des fins maléfiques, d'autres pour faire un croisement humain/ fée, ou à des fins de protection, soit pour le fearie ou pour l'enfant humain.

**Cheethian** - Espèce humanoïde féroce, ils sont utilisés principalement dans la protection des personnes ou dans les batailles, leurs couleurs ressemblent à celle d'un guépard.

**Enceintes de confinement** - Construction spécialisée où les suspects sont logés.

**Retrait dissection** - Faire une incision dans l'abdomen de la femme pour retirer l'enfant avant qu'il n'est une chance de descendre vers le canal de naissance, appelé césarienne sur la Terre.

**Drecks** - Oiseaux qui ressemblent à un croisement entre une poule et un canard. Ce sont des oiseaux indigènes de la planète La Push. Leurs oeufs contiennent plus de protéines que les oeufs de poule et ils sont plus savoureux. Emily avait demandé aux Cullen d'en acquérir quelques uns.

**Earth faerie **- Tiens compte de la nature et de ses environs. aime particulièrement tous les types de plantes et le jardinage. Aime les animaux et peut communiquer avec eux.

**Galaxie Eclipse -** Galaxie où se situe les planètes Twilight, La Push, Mars, et Puma.

**Appareil de douche et baignoire en forme d'oeuf ** - Cabine de douche, Poire de douche-pluie, baignoire, hydro-massage (jacuzzi) et éclairage d'ambiance.

**Transport d'urgence** - Ambulance sur Terre.

**Euphorie** - L'orgasme où en résulte le fluide d'expulsion.

**Fluide d'expulsion** - Fluide expulsé par le mâle pendant l'euphorie Twilighter *. Il contient des semences - à des fins d'imprégnation, enzymes qui lient la femelle au mâle et augmentent le besoin sexuel des femelles et parfument leurs fluides - il marque la femelle comme la propriété du mâle.

**Faen** - Hybrides mi - fée / mi humain.

**Faerie -** grand, rayonnant, être angélique, généralement décrit comme une apparence humaine et ayant des pouvoirs magiques, a une longue durée de vie.

**Felinas** - Race d'humanoïdes qui vivent sur la planète Puma. Ils font partis d'un programme d'extraction mis en place par les éleveurs. Leur race n'est pas très monogames, ils ne font pas de bons amis. Ils sont principalement utilisés à des fins de reproduction. Ils ont des poils courts sur tout le corps, des oreilles pointues, des moustaches, et une queue. Ce sont des créatures très exotiques.

**Établissement de soins de santé** - Hôpitaux

**Humanoïde** - Ayant des caractéristiques ou une forme humaine; ressemblant aux êtres humains.

**Italia** - Endroit où le Volturians vivre, il se trouve sur la planète Twilight.

**Kine **- Animal domestiqué qui ressemble à un croisement entre une vache et un buffle, C'est un beefalo sur Terre (Race bovine américaine).

**Kinka** - Créature féline avec une longue queue très rependue comme animal domestique.

**Komatron** - Ordinateur interactif avec écran tactile et reconnaissance vocale.

**Leopardias** - Espèce humanoïde féroce utilisée principalement dans la protection des personnes ou les batailles, leurs couleurs sont proches de celles du léopard ou du léopard des neiges.

**Formation intermédiaire médicale** - Formation reçue sous le regard attentif de médecins seniors qui se déroule entre l'école de médecine et le fait de devenir un médecin qualifié et indépendant complet, qui équivaut à une résidence sur la Terre.

**New Moon** - Restaurant appartenant à Charlotte Whitlock à Forkington

**Surveillant** - Aîné qui aide à établir le programme d'extraction.

**Planet La Push** - Planète située dans la galaxie Eclipse. C'est une pauvre planète avec des conditions de vie minimaliste. Certains elfes et d'autres se sont échappés de la planète Mars pour aller sur La Push, parce que Mars était totalement déchirée par la guerre. Vivre dans la pauvreté vaut mieux que de vivre dans la guerre constante. Les Quileutes sont les natifs de la planète La Push.

**Planet Mars** - A ne pas confondre avec la planète près de la Terre. La planète Mars est située dans la galaxie Eclipse et est une planète guerrière. Ils ont de nombreuses espèces humanoïdes qui sont de féroces compétiteurs et s'enorgueillissent de leurs prouesses au combat. Différentes espèces humanoïdes sont recrutées sur la planète Mars par Twilight en raison de leurs compétences. Ils sont très recherchés pour des emplois tels que: les gardes, les applications de la loi, et les positions de sécurité.

**Planet Puma** - Une planète dans la galaxie Eclipse. Elle a beaucoup de plantes exotiques et de formes de vie qui ont été extraits de Twilight.

**Planet Twilight -** Planète située dans la galaxie Eclipse, la population s'est réduite en raison du manque de procréation. Plusieurs professionnels de sexe masculin ont débuté un programme d'extraction en allant vers d'autres planètes pour récupérer des femelles pour la reproduction et l'accouplement. Les mâles ont été extraits pour diverses autres raisons. De nouvelles communautés se sont développées autour de la planète pour que cette nouvelle civilisation puisse s'épanouir. Si les femmes étaient mises immédiatement dans la société Twilight, leurs efforts seraient jugés inutiles. Les nouvelles femelles auraient bientôt prient les habitudes des femelles natives et la planète serait encore en péril.

**Quids**- Légumes-racines, semblables à des carottes de couleur pourpre.

**Quileute** - Espèce humanoïde qui est complètement recouverte de longs poils. La plupart gardent leur fourrure bien taillée. Certaines couleurs de poils sont très rares et sont recherchés à fins de reproduction. La plupart des Quileutes viennent sur Twilight volontairement, parce que la plupart de la planète La Push vit dans la pauvreté et dans des conditions de vie médiocres. Twilight offre de l' aide à la planète. Les Quileutes sont amenés sur Twilight pour des fins de reproduction et d'accouplement.

**Quileute / croisé Forest Elf **- Peau similaire aux Amérindiens sur la terre, mais peuvent se transformer en forme de loup à volonté, ce sont de féroces combattants. La vie en groupe dans Forkington les ont sauvés de la planète La Push quand un complot visant à les torturer et les asservir a été découvert. Ils sont les descendants des Quileutes autochtones et des Forest Elf qui s'étaient échappés de la planète Mars.

**Rafuc** - acronyme en vo de refrigeration and freezer unit combo, en vf: appareil de réfrigération et congélation.

**Sack** est l'abréviation de sactik - acronyme en vo de satellite advanced communication that interconnects komatrons, en vf communication avancée par satellite qui relie les komatrons - Internet sur terre

**Sat **- Dispositif satellite de télécommunication par téléphone, téléphone cellulaire sur Terre.

**Shimrilic** - Tissus fabriqués à partir d'une sorte unique de ver luisant.

**Spring House** - Petit entrepôt construit sur une source utilisé pour garder les aliments au frais.

**Brosse à dents super sonique** - Brosse à dents qui fait disparaitre instantanément la plaque et le tartre.

**Surrey, bleu** - Le Surrey bleu est un véhicule alimenté par l'homme pour 3 adultes et 2 enfants.

**Tigeris** - Espèce humanoïde qui provient de la Planète Puma.

**Trialicytes** - Pierre précieuse cristalline dont les propriétés lui permettent de changer la couleur de l'objet, il reflète également la lumière brillamment.

**Twi** - Abréviation pour Twilighter.

**Twilighter crocs** - Crocs que les mâmes Twilighters ont et qui sortent uniquement en présence de leur compagne, de sorte que les enzymes puissent être extraites. Ils ne boivent jamais leurs compagnes. Il y a peu à s'inquiéter de drainer leur compagne. Leurs crocs filtrent la plupart du sang et ils reçoivent principalement les enzymes que leur corps recherche. Après la cérémonie de liaison, leurs crocs sortent pour établir un liens solide avec leur compagne ou si leurs corps a juste envie de leurs enzymes.

**Piège vampira** - Il s'agit d'une plante carnivore qui piège les insectes, les oiseaux et les petits animaux. Elle va sucer tout le liquide et le sang du corps, puis elle dissout ce qui reste avec de l'acide. Elle est inoffensive pour les animaux de grande taille et pour toute espèce humanoïde.

**Volturians** - Classe dirigeante de la planète Twilight.

**Unité intelligente d'élimination des déchets** - Le couvercle des toilettes se soulève automatiquement et le siège se réchauffe lorsque vous passez votre main sur le capteur. Il a également les fonctions suivante: eau chaude instantanée, commande à distance, bec automatique autonettoyant, flux d'eaux gazeuses, fonctions de lavement, désodorisation, air chaud et sec, robinet / contrôle de pression de l'eau. Il a des fonctions médicales qui vérifient si le taux de glycémie est normal ou non, les infections, sang dans les urines et les selles (il peut être programmé avec le calendrier menstruel des femelles et indiquer le flux de sang pendant ces jours). Toutes les informations médicales sont ensuite envoyées sur le komatron d'Edward dans son bureau. Il possède également un filtre à eau et est également économe en énergie.

**Widu** - acronyme en vo de waste intelligent disposal unit, en vf unité intelligente d'élimination des déchets.


	2. Personnages de l'histoire

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

* * *

**Voici le glossaire des personnages pour l' histoire « Planet Twilight ».**

**Amazone, Zafrina **- Age inconnu, non accouplée à un Twilighter vit dans Forkington, parce qu'elle aime ce style de vie. Elle est une amie de longue date de Carlisle. Elle est la photographe locale, spécialiste de la vidéo, et dirige un petit cinéma où des films sont présentés tous les vendredis et samedis soirs.

**Ateara, Quil –** Imprégné, Quileute / croisé Forest Elfe, 18 ans.

**Ateara, Claire **- Imprégnée Quileute, 2 ans.

**Biers, Riliey **- Non accouplé, Twilighter, 20 ans.

**Black, Billy **- Non accouplé, Forest Elf , âge inconnu.

**Black, Jacob **- Non accouplé, Quileute / croisé Forest Elf, 16 ans.

**Brazil, Huilen **- Non accouplé, Twilighter, 50 ans, copropriétaire des produits laitiers.

**Brazil, Nahuel –** Accouplé, moitié Tigeris/ Moitié Twilighter, 25 ans, copropriétaire des produits laitiers.

**Brazil, Sienna –** Accouplée, moitié Tigeris / Moitié Twilighter, âgée de 19 ans.

**Bronson, Jared –** Imprégné, Quileute / croisé Forest Elf , 18 ans.

**Bronson, Kim –** Imprégnée, Sindar Elf, 18 ans.

**Call, Embry –** Imprégné, Quileute / croisé Forest Elf, 18 ans.

**Call, Tatiana –** Imprégnée, Forest Elf , âgée de 20 ans.

**Cheney, Ben **- Non accouplé, Humain extrait, 18 ans, livreur de lait.

**Clearwater, Seth **- Non accouplé, Quileute / croisé Forest Elf , 14 ans.

**Cope, Shelly **- Non accouplée, Humaine extraite, 56 ans, bibliothécaire.

**Crowley, Tyler **- Non accouplé, Humain extrait, 18 ans, mécanicien auto.

**Cullen, Adanna Esme **- Twilighter / humaine / croisée Felinas, 2 ans, fille biologique d'Edward.

**Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan **- Faen, 18 ans, compagne d'Edward, amenée sur Twilight à 14 ans de Phoenix,AZ.

**Cullen, Carlisle** - Twilighter, patriarche de la famille Cullen, âge inconnu, surveillant du programme d'extraction, père fondateur de Forkington, médecin.

**Cullen, Edward Anthony Mason **- Twilighter / croisé Humain, 35 ans, fils biologique de Carlisle et Esme, médecin.

**Cullen, Emmett Dale McCarty **- Twilighter / croisé Humain, 25 ans, fils biologique de Carlisle et Esme, propriétaire de l'atelier de carrosserie de véhicule.

**Cullen, Esme Anne Platt Evenson **- Humaine extraite, compagne de Carlisle, 59 ans, l'une des premières humaines extraite de la planète Terre.

**Cullen, Jasper Whitlock **- Twilighter / croisé Humain, 30 ans, fils biologique de Carlisle et Esme, avocat.

**Cullen, Mary Alice Brandon **- Humaine extraite, 18 ans, amenée sur Twilight à 12 ans de Biloxi, MS, compagne de Jasper.

**Cullen, Rosalie Lillian Hale **- Humaine extraite, 18 ans, amenée sur Twilight à 14 ans de Rochester, New York, compagne d' Emmett.

**Denali, Carmen **- Twilighter, âge inconnu, compagne d'Eléazar, vit à Seattletown.

**Denali, Eléazar**- Twilighter, âge inconnu, 1er cousin de Carlisle, vit à Seattletown.

**Denali, Irina **- Twilighter / croisée Felinas, 42 ans, fille d'Eléazar / Sasha, vit à Seattletown.

**Denali, Kate **- Twilighter / croisée Felinas, 38 ans, fille d'Eléazar / Sasha, vit à Seattletown.

**Denali, Sasha **- Décédée, Felinas, éleveuse d'Eléazar.

**Denali, Tanya **- Twilighter / croisée Felinas, 45 ans, fille d'Eléazar / Sasha, vit à Seattletown.

**French, Laurent **- Twilighter, 42 ans, garde à Forkington.

**Gerandy, Charlotte (Lottie) **- High Elf, âge inconnu.

**Gerandy, Renold Dr. **- High Elf, âge inconnu, médecin.

**Greenleaf, Galleos –** Imprégné, Sindar Elf, âgé de 28 ans , propriétaire de Galleos Jewelry.

**Greenleaf, Leah –** Imprégnée, Quileute / croisée Forest Elf, 20 ans.

**Ireland, Liam **- Accouplé Twilighter, 50 ans, possède une boucherie.

**Ireland, Maggie **- Non accouplée, Twilighter, 24 ans, agent d'assurance.

**Ireland, Siobhan –** Accouplée, Twilighter, 50 ans, possède un magasin de vêtements.

**Mallory, Lauren **- Non accouplée, Humaine extraite, travaille au restaurant.

**Meraz, Paul –** Imprégnée, Quileute / croisé Forest Elf, 18 ans.

**Meraz, Rachel Black**- Imprégnée, Quileute / croisée Forest Elf, 19 ans.

**Newton, Mike **- Non accouplé, Humain extrait, 18 ans, commis de magasin au magasin général.

**Nile, Benjamin **- Triton, âge inconnu; Sa queue se change en jambes quand il sort de l'eau. Il est le chef des pompiers et aide à sa compagne, Tia, qui est fleuriste à Forkington. Il est capable de contrôler l'air, la terre, le feu et l'eau ce qui est utile dans sa profession.

**Nile, Tia **- Sirène, âge inconnu, Sa queue se change en jambes quand elle sort de l'eau, compagne de Benjamin. Elle et son compagnon possèdent et dirigent le fleuriste de Forkington.

**Nomad, James **- Twilighter agé de 42 ans.

**Nomad, Victoria **- Non Accouplée, Twilighter, 40 ans.

**Revolution, Garrett **- Non accouplé, Twilighter, âge inconnu, propriétaire du magasin général.

**Stanley, Jessica **- Non accouplée, Humaine extraite, travaille au restaurant.

**Stay, Mary –** Accouplée, Twilighter / High Elf, 20 ans.

**Stay, Randall –** Accouplé, Twilighter / High Elf, 20 ans.

**Swan, Charlie –** Accouplé, Earth Faerie , fin de la trentaine, Chef de la sécurité de Forkington.

**Swan, Sue –** Accouplée, Forest Elf accouplée à Charlie Swan, a été sauvée de la planète La Push avec ses enfants, Leah et Seth. Sue travail avec Leah dans le restaurant de Charlotte.

**Tanner, Bree **- Non accouplée, Humaine extraite, travaille à la maison témoin.

**Uley, Emily **- Quileute - veuve, 42 ans, vit sur la propriété Cullen, Aide Esme aux tâches ménagères.

**Volturi, Alec **- Batillion, 25 ans, Non accouplé, jumeau de Jane, travaille pour les Volturians et vit en Italia.

**Volturi, Demetri **- Leopardias, tracker pour les Volturians et vit en Italia

**Volturi, Didyme –** Accouplée, Twilighter / Sun Elf, âge inconnu, classe dirigeante, vie en Italia.

**Volturi, Felix **- Cheethian, garde pour les Volturians et vit en Italia.

**Volturi, Jane **- Batillion, 25 ans, Non accouplée, jumelle d' Alec, travaille pour les Volturians et vit en Italia.

**Volturi, Marcus –** Accouplé, Twilighter, âge inconnu, classe dirigeante, vie en Italia.

**Yorkie, Eric **- Non accouplé, Humain extrait, 18 ans, facteur.

**Webber, Angela **- Non accouplée, Humaine extraite, réceptionniste à la clinique.

**Whitlock, Charlotte **- Age inconnu; Elle est une Wood Elf qui s'est échappée de Mars avec son compagnon. Elle dirige actuellement un restaurant / traiteur à Forkington.

**Whitlock, Peter, alias Yoda **- âge inconnu; Il est l'un des High Elf qui s'est échappés de la planète Mars avec sa compagne, Charlotte. Peter est actuellement juge à temps partiel dans Seattletown et gère l'application des lois dans Forkington.

**Witness, Charles –** Accouplé, Twilighter / High Elf, âge entre 20 et 30.

**Witness, Makenna –** Accouplée, Felinas, âge début de la vingtaine.


End file.
